


Safe Harbor

by theangelhastheimpala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelhastheimpala/pseuds/theangelhastheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aspiring writer Remus didn't really expect much when he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts University. A chance to get away from his house, at least. But when Sirius Black sweeps into his film class, he realizes he's gotten himself into much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [egyptian1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egyptian1995/gifts).



So if you really wanna take it from the top, it all started the moment that a total douche walked into Remus’s class ten minutes late. Remus liked sitting in the back of the room. It was quieter. Fewer people to keep track of, and he could still hear the teacher just fine if he paid attention. Unfortunately, that also meant that he became a magnet for jerks like the guy who’d just walked in. He plopped down next to Remus, legs spread wide around his brown leather satchel, and shot Remus a grin like they’d known each other for years.

“What’d I miss?”

“Just introductions,” Remus whispered. He didn’t look the other man in the eyes. That’d be encouraging him.

The professor turned from where she was writing on the board to stare down the newcomer.

“Don’t you think that just because you’re late you’ll get to skip out! Name, year, major, and why you want to take this class, please!”

The man straightened up. “Sirius Black, first year, acting major. It was one of my choices and looked easy so…”

The professor’s mouth narrowed into a thin line. “Perhaps this was easy back in high school, Mr. Black, but I’ll have no slackers in my class!”

Remus liked her already. He needed to actually learn something about film if he wanted to be ready to learn screenwriting in the spring.

Sirius huffed, sliding down the chair into what looked like a practiced slouch.

“Now, please turn to the first page of your syllabi.”

*****

Introduction to Film was Remus’s last class of the day, or otherwise he would’ve been a lot more angry when the jerk--Sirius--loped up next to him as he left class.

“What’s your name?” Sirius asked. Remus looked around, sure he was talking to someone else. There was no reasonable explanation for why the other man was following him.

“Me?”

“Yeah, you. Nobody else from class was going this way, and you already know my name. Introduction?”

“Remus. Remus Lupin.”

Sirius snorted.

“What?” Remus asked.

“Nothing. Just…your mom must’ve gotten the good painkillers when she named you.”

Remus tried to think of a response, but settled for an elegant, “Huh?”

“Remus Lupin. You’re basically Wolfkid McWolfpants. Remus was that twin who started Rome, and not even the one who didn’t die. Lupin--don’t you know ANY Latin?”

“You do?”

“My family’s really into it.” Sirius shrugged and flipped his hair. Remus just gaped. Sirius shot him a wink. “Formosus es.”

“What does that even mean?” Remus was getting a little frustrated, but he’d let Sirius keep talking because he intrigued him. Remus liked people who were more than they let on.

“Ah, that would be telling. So where are you headed?” Sirius asked.

“Gryffindor Hall.”

Sirius just stared at him. “Don’t tell me you live there.”

“Yeah, why?”

“What floor? My friend James and I have a room on the third floor. “

“You don’t mean James Potter?”

“So you’ve already met? I told him to tell me if he met anyone interesting!”

“Met? I ran into him while putting cleaning supplies under the sink. He’s in the adjoining...Oh no. Don’t tell me.”

Sirius threw an arm around Remus’s shoulders, grinning. “We’re suitemates! My dear Remus, this is going to be an amazing year.”

“I hope you don’t think that this means I’ll do all your studying,” Remus said, remembering Sirius’s earlier comment about wanting to take an easy class.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing my own! Unless I could bribe you to do it for me.”

“You have no idea how to bribe me.”

“Oh, I could figure something out.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Had he really been that attractive when he’d walked into class that morning? Or was it something about the sunlight, something about his rakish grin and the arm around Remus’s shoulders? Either way, this was going to complicate things.

When they got to Gryffindor Hall, Sirius unhooked his arm from around Remus to open the door. “Ladies first!”

Remus just sighed and punched the button for the elevator.

“I’ll take the stairs? Race you up?” Sirius said. “Sorry… James is a bit mad for football, and I’ve got to at least look like I’m making an effort, even if I’m not a bigshot like him.”

“No, you’re fine. I’d go too, it’s just… My ankle. It’s sprained.”

Sirius immediately ran over to him. “Oh god, are you okay? I’m sorry! I wouldn’t have gone so fast if....” He grabbed Remus’s bookbag. “Here. Do you need to lean on me? Have you been to a doctor?”

“I’m fine,” Remus said. “It’s healing okay...mostly.” The elevator dinged, and Remus stepped in to lean against the back wall. He pulled his leg up and hissed as he rubbed the ankle. “It’s fine. I’m not even limping much. I’ve just got to be a bit careful.”

“Do you want me to drive you somewhere to get it looked at?”

“Me and doctors...don’t really get along. Thanks though.” Remus looked at the doors until they opened. Thankfully, Sirius took that as the end of the conversation.

Remus noticed gratefully that he walked slower as they made their way down to their rooms. As they turned onto their hall, a woman with long red hair brushed past Sirius, then turned.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you! Oh, hi, Remus! We still on for studying this weekend?”

“Have I ever cancelled on you?”

“There was the time you fell down the stairs and broke your arm.”

“That was what? Six years ago? Let it go, Lily.”

“Only if you don’t break any more limbs before this weekend.” She grinned as she walked away. “See you then!” she called over one shoulder.

“You’re telling me you know Lily Evans?” Sirius said.

“Since I was what? Five? Something like that. We lived down the street from each other.”

“James is going to have a field day with you…” Sirius said.

Remus didn’t know if he ought to be excited or scared. Mostly, he just couldn't stop hoping that Sirius would put his arm around him again. Even if he was a douche. 


End file.
